In recent years, inkjet printers are spreading into a broad range of applications including printed matters printed for outdoor use such as outdoor advertising (for example, Non-Patent Document 1). In such a printed matter, a material for overcoat may be applied to an image printed thereon to improve weather resistance. The means for applying the overcoat material may include sprays, brushes, and dip coating.